


tug

by myflower



Series: red string of fate [2]
Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Cats, M/M, Pet Store, Prequel, Red String of Fate, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myflower/pseuds/myflower
Summary: a little tug can pull a lot.





	tug

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta’d,, finally here comes the Nyangbin Prequel
> 
> i miss jbj

“longguo, if you bring that cat anywhere near me just know that i will rip your head off.”

longguo sighed, “sanggyun, what the fuck.”

“i’m allergic,” the older shrugged halfheartedly, turning back to pet the dog that gained his attention. longguo held a small black and white cat at his side carefully, stroking its neck and scratching a bit behind its ears. the cat purred quietly, and a small smile cracked against longguo’s lips. 

“maybe if yo—,” longguo started, but was cut off by a small shockwave of a tug grab at his ring finger. he shook confusedly, looking down at the cat he was still holding. he saw a red string connect itself through the wall to his right, and longguo just stared at the crimson strand. sanggyun turned to look at him, a head tilt of curiosity telling of his confusion.

“is everything okay?” sanggyun asked after a moment.

longguo let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“my soulmate is nearby,” he sighed, a pit of nerves and anxiety rooting itself in his gut. he sat against the wall of cages where the shelter animals were kept, petting the kitten in his arms and trying so desperately to not throw up. longguo really wanted to, this feeling made him sick.

“you’re joking me,” sanggyun said, and longguo absentmindedly wrapped the string around his hand so he could grip it. he tugged it hard, and in response was a loud bang and a deep-voiced “OW!” from right outside the room. in that moment, longguo definitely felt like throwing up. sanggyun stared at his friend, eyes wide. longguo went back to innocently playing with the cat.

the door opened. longguo didn’t look up, but he knew sanggyun was. the older was silent, but very clearly staring at the person before them, longguo’s soulmate.

“i, uh…” the deep voice was a constant, not just a reaction in response to pain. longguo noted that. “are you a cat person?” he was clearly talking to longguo.

longguo nodded. he really,  _ really  _ felt like throwing up. he didn’t want to look at him.

“you’re, uh… are you just going to sit there and say nothing?”

longguo kept petting the cat.

a moment later, his soulmate sat himself down next to him.

“can i pet it too? i love cats,” he said quietly. his voice was really nice to listen to. longguo felt himself relax, switching the arm that held the kitten so that it would be in between the two.

they sat in silence for at least ten minutes, taking turns petting the small feline. their hands brushed a couple of times, and longguo felt a heat rush to his cheeks each time. he still hadn’t looked at his soulmate, but he could already feel himself falling into him. in fact, longguo unconsciously almost let his head rest on his soulmate’s shoulder before he caught himself.

“it’s fine, you can do that,” he whispered, and longguo let out a breath.

“okay, thank you,” he responded.

the dog sanggyun was petting yelped. sanggyun screamed in response, and everything breathing creature in the room jumped. longguo turned his head in panic, and looks directly at his soulmate’s face. 

the only thing he can think is  _ wow. _

he had a small smile painted on his face. his lips were thick, nose built well, eyes centered perfectly on his face. longguo stared at him in wonder, and he stared back.

“nice to properly meet you,” he laughed a bit, “my name is hyunbin.”

“i’m longguo,” he croaked. hyunbin’s smile was stunning. it put longguo at ease. “thank you for being so kind.”

“anything for you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twit @171018twt


End file.
